Yo kai online
by CrestICEing00
Summary: Yo kai are immune to death right? well what would happen if a certain rabbit otter yo kai gets trapped in a world of a game where if you die in the game you die in the real world
1. The world begins

" _**I dont own yo kai watch or sword art online or its characters"**_

"USApyon was a skeptical yo kai especially about his partner Inaho,Now she was a good partner now and then but at times she would brag about some anime or manga and anger him in general ,but the 2 got along but at times USApyon wished he could have some time alone"

'1..2..3..4..5!' "The otter rabbit yo kai was done polishing his new collection of rockets as he normally does when a familiar noise came running up the stairs ' _IT'S HEREEEE' "inaho said barging in knocking over USApyon's rocket collection" 'GRRRRRRRR…"Deep breath" What you buy this time dani?' "USApyon said with a doubtful look" 'Its the coolest game of all time' "Inaho said jumping around the room like Jibanyan at a next harmeowny concert" 'S.A.O?' "USApyon was reading the name of the game"_ ' _Its stands for Sword Art Online' "Inaho said filled with enjoyment" 'A mmo rpg where you can feel like your really in the game?' "USApyon said reading the back of the box" 'It uses a virtual reality helmet to send people into the game where they fight monsters,make friends and SAVE THE WORLD!' "inaho's excitement was cut short when she heard her mother calling her" 'Inaho come on we're going to run some errands' "inaho heard her mother say what she said and started to walk out the door to the car in a slumped manner" 'Don't worry honey you can play your game when we get back' "inaho's mother said this as the 2 drove off to downtown springdale."_

 _[Back with USApyon]_

' _Poor Dani suckered into buying another worthless games' 'USApyon said this checking the websites for the game" 'Huh it says that ir launches in a few hours hmmmm' "USApyon looked at the helmet and the game" 'I guess Dani won't mind if i played for a few minutes' "USApyon said as he put the game into the helmet and placed it on his head Causing him to blackout"_


	2. A new world

_{At Nate's house}_

" _Nate Adams a typical middle school kid was reading a magazine while listening to his yo kai friends argue"_

' _You greedy unreliable cat what makes you think you're that important' "Whisper Nates yo kai butler was yelling at Jibanyan a rather annoying cat yo kai" ' Um cause i'm cuter than you,i'm stronger than you,i'm faster than you and oh yeah I AM MORE FUN THAN YOU!' "Jibanyan yelled causing whisper to lose it" ' YOU LITTLE!' "Whisper yelled as he charged right at Jibanyan" 'COME AT ME YOU MARSHMELLOW FACE, PAWS OF FURY'_

" _Jibanyan was about to charge his :Paws of fury: attack but by then whisper rammed into him,When whisper rammed into Jibanyan a puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared stood a cat yo-kai with red and white spots" 'Oh no again guys?' "nate said looking up from his Magazine to see what happened" 'We are Buchinyan Nyate' "The Fusion of whisper and jibanyan named Buchinyan was just standing in the room looking around" ' Come on guys let's go see if X can fix you 2!' "Nate said getting up and grabbing his yo kai watch model Dream" 'AWWW why him' " Buchinyan said upset as he followed nate out of the house"_

 _{With USApyon}_

" _USApyon woke up on what seemed to be concrete but how he wasn't outside what he remember is he put on Inaho's game helmet then he blacked out then it hit him, he was in the game" 'Hmmmm it looks like Dani's game has brought into a digital world,Strange' "USApyon was wondering till he saw a little pond he looked at it and saw he was….HUMAN" 'Wha wha wha' "USApyon saw how he looked he had pale skin with lime green eyes, a thin body,Long flowing light blue hair and He had clothes a yellow cloth outfit resembling his space suit but more retro. At closer glance USApyon saw that he was a….SHE!"_

 _'W WH WHat in the world " USApyon was freaking out how did this happen why did this happen and how was she going to fix this" 'Great just great not only im a human but i'm a girl' "USapyon was questioning whether to continue playing or not till she heard something behind her was a female mid teen with amber hair and a light blue dragon leaving the village" 'Hmm if im gonna play might as well make a new friend.' "USApyon said as she left the town she was in"_


End file.
